


Star-struck

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, takes place after ‘badda-bing badda-bang’, this is self-indulgent trash, will i write myself into rarepair hell again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ben and Kasidy have a little conversation about Vic Fontaine.





	Star-struck

Kasidy snuggles, lying across the sofa on Ben’s lap. A sly smile on her face, she looks up at Ben. “Baby, would you answer me this?”

“What is it, Kasidy?” Ben’s tone turns serious. It’s been hard to keep things light with the Dominion War going on, and even more so for Ben, who’s worked so very hard.

Kasidy gives a small laugh, wrinkling her nose. “I wanted to ask you about Vic. After you sang with him.”

“Yes?” Ben strokes Kasidy’s hair and the side of her cheek. “What about Vic Fontaine?”

“You were talking to him. And you were so excited.” Kasidy recalls. “Ben, do you like Vic?”

“Well, he’s quite a charming guy, I guess.” Ben shrugs. “What’s the matter?”

Kasidy snuggles closer, prompting Ben to hold her tighter. “No. I meant if you like _like_ him. You should’ve seen the star-struck look on your face. You were almost practically shaking. I could see it,” she teases, nudging him softly in the side.

Ben swallows, giving the honest answer Kasidy wants. “He’s an attractive man.” He smiles. “There. I said it.”

“You have a crush on Vic Fontaine.” Kasidy pokes. “Now, don’t you leave me to go running after him-“

Ben chuckles, and it’s a genuine, hearty laugh. “No. I’ve been in love with you far longer, and I wouldn’t leave you for anyone.”

“Anyone?”

“Absolutely.” Ben’s hand drops lower to cradle Kasidy’s hand in his. “You can hold me accountable to that.”


End file.
